Kingdom Hearts Verses: The Society of the Blade
by TheChaoswithinOrder
Summary: A story I am making about what if the keyblade was in our world as well as darkness and light. Although it has darkness, light, and the keyblade that is the only thing I am taking from kingdom hearts, the rest is a completely original-ish story of my own creation with my own characters. It's still a work in progress. And please review, I would love the feedback to make this better!
1. Battle one: The Organization

The Society of the Blade

Prologue

My name is Shinjiruiji and this is my story. Not that long ago I had been picked up by this society. They are an enigma and mysterious. What they are after I can only guess is to protect and keep the balance of the world, but this is all just speculation. I joined because I had no other choice. I had nothing to go back to if I had told them no and continued being what they call a "rouge wielder". It all started when I had just left school that day.

I had a few friends, back when I didn't have the name Shinjiruiji. We were leaving the school that day when a group of guys attacked us. They were wielding knives and I remember one of them had a gun. They went after my friend Kyle first saying that he owed them. He ran and the man with a gun must have shot him in the knee as he fell and was bleeding from it.

Kyle screamed "Guys, run!" as the biggest thug kicked him in the ribs and silenced him.

The apparent leader yelled out "After them!" as my friend Mike and my girlfriend Anna ran away. But I stayed there, transfixed with horror. I heard two gun shots and also two bodies fall. When I turned around I saw them… dead… I gasped out in horror as I heard the man with the gun say he was 'out of ammo already' and also the 'this is what happens Kyle. You fuck with us and steal our crap and we ruin your life.' I then heard the sound of someone running towards me and as I turn around I am tackled onto the concrete. I can see that Kyle is crying as I try to push the thug off of me.

We hear police sirens and the thugs disperse. Out of fear I pick up Kyle and try to run with him. It was easy avoiding the cops as my school was in the middle of a rather large run down city near Houston. It's been awhile so I can't remember its name but that doesn't matter. We ran into an ally and I tried seeing if he was okay and who and why the hell those guys were after us. It turns out he also hung around with a bunch of drug dealers and when he was visiting their lab he stole some of their drugs to sell. Upon hearing this I promptly punched him in the face.

"Our friends died because of you!" as I raise my fist he raises he hands from his leg and shouts "wait!" he continues after I pause to hear him out. "I needed the money… I need it to keep our house… Mom got fired and Dad's still a drunk… I just needed the money for this month's bills…" He's crying again at this point. "I-I didn't mean for any of this to happen… I'm sorry…"

"Well, well" we heard a creepily familiar voice. "I'm sorry to hear that Kyle, but business is business. I got a lot of people riding my ass for that money so just hand it over and your last friend here lives." The thugs had found us and the leader was walking over to us. I put Kyle behind me to shield him but I'm punched in the stomach and then kicked to the end of the ally, which was a surprisingly far distance. As I try to get up I hear and see Kyle yell stop and throw some money on the ground. As the drug dealer picks it up and starts walking away I feel a well of anger rise up and my vision turns red with black… and I could feel it… the black… it felt cold… bitter… like darkness… in my hand shines this blade that looks like I'd seen it somewhere before, like I'd seen it in a game somewhere… and I thought to myself… "No, it can't be…? A Keyblade…?"

At that point I didn't care I rushed towards the dealer, weapon in hand. I scream enraged and try to strike him but he dodges somehow. He looks towards me with a shocked expression on his face and then kicks me in the chest, knocking all the wind out of me. He then grabs my neck and starts choking me. He picks me up by the neck and throws me back easily as if I was a doll. I hear him say "shoot them."

I see… I see Kyle get shot in the face…. I roar and the blade reappears in my hand and I charge. I see a guy pull a gun out and aim it at me as it turns out all of them had guns. I close my eyes and think of all my friends that have just died… I think of how my parents…. I think about my losses and a tear rolls down my face and I feel warmth and see a light… I keep running as I feel the light wrap around me and craft a makeshift armor. I hear the gunshots and hear a ringing sound but I feel nothing except a vibration. I run right to them and attack. This time none of them are lucky as the weapon slices through them. I feel my rage explode and the cold feeling hits me in the chest but the new armor stops it, or at least I think it did. But I slip from consciousness and fall as I hear a sound come from behind me and the words "get him" in a deep voice…

Battle one: The Organization

The boy awoke and appeared to be in a circular room with chairs surrounding him. These were not just any chairs for they were lifted by what appeared to be the same brown concrete that all the chairs were made out of but each one built at a different height than the other. There was only one visible exit to the room and when the boy stood up he noticed it was behind him. Opposite to the exit was the tallest chair and above was engraved a golden crown. A crown to signify who was the leader…

"So you have finally woken from your slumber." A deep, slow voice echoed through the room, its source being the tallest chair. The boy looked up quickly with fear and confusion at where he was and why. In the chair now sat what appeared to be a man in a black cloak. The cloak had a zipper that went from the bottom of its hood to about 1/4th away from the end, supposedly for mobility, and also two metal chains with elaborate aglets to adjust the hood. The man had his hood over his head and some had a pair of black boots and gloves on and with them you could not see a single characteristic of the man. All you could see was the cloak, boots, gloves, and a dark shadow hiding the man's face.

"Who are you?" the boy asked. "And where am I?"

"Welcome to the organization…" replied the figure.

The boy, confused started looking around as the room was then filled with noise and people in similar cloaks started appearing in the chairs around the dark brown room via what appeared to be black portals with tinges of purple or through portals of bright light. Some cloaks looked unfinished or rather torn and they seemed like they were made out of leather but also of something else; something other worldly. A two other people in the lowest seats had armor on with helmets. The Armor, while different in many ways from each other, still had a feeling of similarity to the boy.

"I am the leader of this section of the organization. I am its eldest and longest current surviving member and thus that is how I am leader." continued the man.

"Alright, that answered one question, but where am I?"

"You are at the Society of the Blade's secret headquarters for the Houston Division."

"Society of the Blade Houston Division; what the hell does that mean?"

"Surely you remember when those thugs attacked you, you gained a certain blade and slain them with it."

"Wait… those thugs… are you a part of them?"

"Far from it. We serve to protect a balance in this world and we hope that you too will help us protect this balance."

"Protect a balance? With what?"

"Your keyblade."

"Key… blade…"

"Yes, that blade you possess is a keyblade." As the man finishes his sentence a light shines in the boy's right hand and a keyblade appears in it. The boy's keyblade has a blue handle and red wings for hand guards; the main part of the blade is a single red angle wing in a straight arc of a blade with a blue devil wing sprouting out at the top making the completed blade somewhat resemble a large key. The key chain is a red and blue wing together in an X.

"But I thought Kingdom Hearts was only a game!"

"It is and it is not… this society has been going on for as long as this world has existed. All of us are keyblade wielders and the balance we uphold is that of light and darkness."

"If this society exists why haven't I heard or seen it till now?"

"Simple… We are a secret society and only those with keyblades are allowed into our ranks and know of our existence."

"If that's so then how come the creator of the Kingdom Hearts games, Tetsuya Nomura, knows about the keyblade?"

"Another simple question, he is a keyblade wielder, and not just any; he is the keyblade's only true master. The Games are his way of teaching us keyblade wielders how to wield our keyblades and also of the dangers of the conflict of the light and darkness."

"So you think I'm able to be a part of your organization?"

"Yes, we have seen only a part of your potential. Within seconds of spawning your keyblade you were able to don your armor of light by reaching into you're the deepest depths of your heart."

"You mean that light, it was real?"

"Yes. With the donning of your armor it is clear that you are a keyblade wielder of light and not one of the darkness."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that you will be a protector of the light and fight to protect our world, should you choose to join us."

"I get to choose?"

"Yes, but know that what you have to go back to, we cannot help you with…"

"Not much of a choice then…" The boy clenched his left fist tight while remembering what had just happened to his friends.

"I'm sorry."

"So I guess I'll join you, I mean I have nowhere else to go."

"Excellent. Now before you are taken to your new quarters you have a small matter to attend to, your new name."

"New name?"

"All members are given a new name so that they cannot be tracked in the normal world and so that you will not feel as much remorse for leaving you last life behind."

"A new name, huh…" The boy thought hard for a name. He remembered his parents always loved Japanese names. After thinking about it he raised his head once more. "My new name…. my new name is Shinjiruiji."

"Shinjiruiji; welcome to the Society of the Blade, and now to start with your training." The man snapped his fingers and in an instant Shinjiruiji felt his body get heaver and was slowly loosing consciousness. As his eyes closed and his body fell he could see his keyblade disappear and as well as the other people in the room through the same portals that they opened to appear here. As he finally closed his eyes and just before his last shred of self-awareness faded he heard the man say only a few more words.

"Meeting adjourned."


	2. Battle two: Dreams

Battle two

Shinjiruiji felt dark fog lift from him as he opens his eyes and realizes he is in a different place and on the floor. As he got up he looked around and saw dark skyscrapers everywhere, In fact he was on one. The entire path ahead was an elongated skyscraper on its side that formed the makeshift road with its body. He suddenly looked behind him and saw the cloaked man standing on a raised section of the skyscraper, his black cloak almost fading away from vision in the dark purple sky. The man spoke.

"So you have awoken, or rather, finally succumbed to sleep."

"What do you mean this time?" Said Shinjiruiji while trying to wipe weariness from his eyes.

"We are in the world of the subconscious, the world of dreams and nightmares. Here is where your training will begin."

"You mean I'm dreaming?"

"Yes"

"And I'm being trained, for what? Fighting the darkness?"

"Yes, and now allow me to silence any further questions you must have by saying that you are, in fact, sleeping. And now that you have been donned a keyblade you are given access to the expansive reaches of your heart and mind; your dreams. But be forewarned, the darkness will try to attack you here in the form of monsters called nightmares."

"So nightmares are the result of darkness attacking me in my dreams?"

"That is correct. For you see the darkness attacks in both the physical plane and the subconscious one for the darkness is trying to get one thing; your heart. Now that you are aware of the struggle of light and darkness you must help protect the balance for if you fail the darkness shall come after you, for while a keyblade is a weapon that can repel the darkness and destroy it, it is also a target for the darkness to destroy as well. I'm telling you this in your dreams as it is easier to fight of the darkness in your dreams for it is close to your strongest weapon and asset…"

"My heart?"

"That is right. In your dreams you are stronger than if you are in the real world. You can do all that your mind can dream of. And what's better is that you can harness this power to become stronger in the real world."

"What do you mean?"

"Think of the strength of your heart and your body as two sides of land and what divides them is a river. Your keyblade is a bridge over that river that allows the strength of your heart, mind, and soul be transferred into your body, albeit it may take some time. In short what you can learn to do in this dream world you can transfer that power to the real world be it a physical ability or even magic."

"So I can imagine doing things in my dreams, and then I can do those things in the real world?"

"Correct. However, now is a time that you should train..." As the man finished his words he pointed his finger straight ahead and as Shinjiruiji turned his head he saw a dark shadow come out of the ground and it took the form of the same drug dealer that had killed all of his friends.

"Is that…?"

"A nightmare, do not fear Shinjiruiji for it is only the darkness."

"You mean it's a heartless?"

"Heartless? No, Dream-eater? Yes."

"Dream… eater?"

"It is a nightmare, an evil dream eater created by the power of darkness in the subconscious mind and heart. Use your keyblade and fight." As the man finished his words he disappeared into the purple sky swallowed by the surrounding darkness creating a smoke allowing him to disappear out of sight.

Shinjiruiji summoned his keyblade and ran toward the nightmare. The nightmare pulled out a gun and began shooting at Shinjiruiji. Shinjuruiji then jumped high into the air and as he did skyscrapers appeared around the fallen one creating a wall that he then jumped off of again and again pushing himself closer to the nightmare while still dodging the bullets. As he jumped he noticed that light was surrounding him and that on his shoulder appeared a metal pad. He recognized it as what the characters in Kingdom Hearts used to summon their own armor. But just as he made his last jump towards his foe he hit the metal pad with his right hand and his armor as donned onto him as a bullet hit him in the chest. The armor absorbed the damage of the blast but the force caused him to spin backwards as he was falling towards the nightmare, Shinjiruiji however then flipped himself right-side up and slammed his keyblade down onto the nightmare causing it to fade away leaving a purple crystal that then too faded away. Shinjiruiji then heard a man clapping from behind him.

"Well done," The man in the black cloak complemented. "I am impressed with how well you have adapted to the dream world and how you used your mind and willpower to overcome your adversity. However, do not think that this is all there is to fighting the darkness."

"What do you mean?" Shinjiruiji asked while he turned around to face the man.

"While the world of dreams in still dangerous it holds no weight when compared to the dangers you will face in the real world."

"Real world? You mean I will actually go out and fight the darkness in the real world? How? I mean how will I avoid being noticed?" as he said this his armor turned once more into light.

"Those are questions to save for another time. First you must pass your test."

"Test?"

"Yes, a test. You must prove yourself worthy to don the keyblade and fight alongside this organization. When you awake you will be tested by a fight in the real world in our arena. There you will fight a member of the organization who has been tasked with fighting you until you either win or die in the fight."

"Die? Isn't that too extreme?"

"The darkness will not hesitate to destroy you, so we are only preparing you for your fight ahead. If you pass, that is." The man turned around to leave.

"Wait!"

"Yes?" the man turned his head to his right to look back.

"I don't want to leave yet, if I can train here and get stronger then I will, until I awake."

"Good luck then, I leave your training up to you." The man turned his head straight forward and light surrounded him until he was no longer in the world of slumber.

"Alright… time to train." As he finished his words he turned around and looked at various dream eaters, all nightmares. Some looked like the thugs, others like bizarre animals that looked like they were straight out of dream drop distance. He then donned his armor and summoned his keyblade and ran head first into the growing swarm that awaited him. As they were about to attack he tried using magic, his first spell;

Fire.


	3. Battle three: The fight

Battle three

Shingiruiji woke up in a bed in a grey room. There was a window to his left and as he looked out he saw a dazzling array of colors and lights.

"A wonder isn't it." Shinjiruiji then turned and saw the man in the black cloak standing at the open doorway to his right. "What you are looking at is the doorway between worlds. Where the light and darkness intermingle and coexist. You could call it the betwixt and between if you would like. It is the realm that separates the real world from the realm of darkness. It is also where our base has been built to keep away from all external affairs of the world. You also might be wondering where we are, this is your room, or will be but enough explanation, it is time for your test."

The man snapped his fingers and light enveloped the two Shinjiruiji blinked and he was instantly standing in the middle of an arena. The walls were a sunset orange and the room was shaped like a giant cube were high up there was glass on the walls where spectators watched from behind; including the man in the cloak. Shinjiruiji walked to one end of the arena and looked behind him. He turned around as he saw a girl with long strawberry blond hair wielding a keyblade.

Her keyblade was gold and the guard was adorned with metal buds that had yet to bloom. The key part at the end of the blade looked like a multiple colored wave of the ocean. The keychain had a gold heart on it that was wrapped in a spiral of silver.

As Shinjiruiji summoned his keyblade to his right hand he thought to himself that he can't lose. He had to survive. He heard the man in the cloak's voice boom from every direction in the room. "And now for the test of Shinjiruiji. He must face Shinjiki in combat and prove that he is worthy of the keyblade and to protect the light. Now… begin!"

As the last few words rang throughout the room Shinjiki ran towards Shijiruiji holding her keyblade to her side with both hands and yelled, "Now don't go easy on me!" Shinjiruiji decided to follow suit. As the two were about to clash Shinjiki then leapt into the air and slammed her keyblade down towards her foe when Shinjiruiji slid to the right and dodged the attack. The shockwave from the attack pushed him further back as Shinjiki summoned a fireball towards him from her left hand. Shinjiruiji ran forward and leapt towards the fireball and sliced diagonally, extinguishing the flames as he continued to run towards his enemy.

The two clashed keyblades and then jumped backwards only to rush towards each other again and clash their blades pushing them both back, both doing a backflip to land on their feet. Shinjiruiji shot a fireball towards Shinjiki who in turn shot water at it diffusing it. Shinjiruiji then ran forward raising his keyblade with two hands parallel to the ground. He jumped into the air and slammed his keyblade down just as Shinjiki did earlier and she dodged like he did, however instead of letting her get a shot off of him as he hit the ground he leapt towards her and clashed keyblades, pushing her back. They both were heading towards the wall with keyblades locked so Shinjiki pushed Shinjiruiji off thus propelling herself faster and then she flipped, her feet landing on the wall. She then pushed off the wall and into the air.

As she leapt into the air she hit her shoulder pad and donned her armor. It was blue, sleek, the chest plates where a darker blue then the rest of her armor except for her visor on her helmet which was black. The rest of the helmet followed her hair and covered every inch of her hair. She raised her keyblade and yelled, "Thunder!" suddenly torrents of lighting surrounded the inside of the arena all missing her and surrounding Shinjiruiji. He Also flipped to land on the wall but instead of launching upwards he launched outwards his body being covered by light. He then was gliding across the floor dodging the lighting. The light surrounding him took the form of his armor.

His armor was a muddy shade of red in the helmet, arms and legs while his torso was a light brown. His visor was black and rounded while the rest of his helmet was sharp almost like the character Ventus's helmet from Birth by Sleep. His chest piece was gold.

As he landed he was struck repeatedly by lighting and as Shinjiki was descending rapidly she slammed the ground with her keyblade causing a shockwave to throw Shinjiruiji against the opposite wall. As he got up she ran forward and hit him with her keyblade knocking him to her left. As he hit the ground he rolled and swung his keyblade. The two stood there swinging blows only for each of them to be deflected by the other. Shinjiruiji then blasted fire out of his left hand causing Shinjiki to dodge to his right leaving her open for a swing. He spun around clockwise to gain momentum and hit her in the stomach and as the hit connected he grabbed the keyblade with two hands and swung with more force pushing her. She then flipped in the air and shot barrages of ice and fire towards him. He then ran towards her running in between the blasts of ice and fire, occasionally being hit. Feeling the heat blister his skin as the ice froze it he still carried on.

As he ran towards her he got his keyblade ready to strike and he threw it. It spun around in a circle as it flew towards Shinjiki. She dodged by turning the right side of her body, but as she did so he ran faster and was right in front of her when he summoned his heyblade back into his hand. The two quickly collided keyblades causing each of them to turn to the side with their blades still locked in combat. They both took off their left hands and charged the most energy that they could into their hands and both yelled "FIRE!" As they did the pushed each other of the ground and their powerful fireballs collided creating an explosion of terrible power.

They were both in the air but as Shinjiki landed on her feet her helmet broke and she slumped down, feeling the burns taking their toll. Shinjiruiji, however, fell and landed on his side and continued to roll and by blown back, pieces of his armor being blown and torn off. He then came to a stop and he saw his injuries. His left arm was burnt and covered in blisters while random parts of his body were starting to freeze. He thought to himself "I… I can't die… not here… my friends… they died and I survived. I can't… I can't let their deaths be in vain. I have to live. I… I MUST LIVE!"

As he thought to himself tears rolled down his cheeks and black air started to envelop him, but before anyone could see it a light shone deep from within him. He kneeled down and gathered his thoughts and raised his keyblade, in an instance he was surrounded in a dome of clear hexagons. Outside of the dome his armor gathered and fused together in a bright light, its form was kneeling. He lowered his keyblade and was kneeling down. He and his keyblade remained there but the armor stood up and summoned a keyblade. The keyblade was Shinjiruiji's.

"What?" Shinjiki exclaimed as she forced herself to stand. "How could he have this much power?" the armor leapt towards her and it leapt into the air halfway through and slammed it's keyblade down causing a large spire of rock to erupt out of the ground. Shinjiki proceeded to back-flip as the spire rose. She then leapt to her right and charged at the armor. The armor turned its head at her and as she swung her keyblade with both hands the armor blocked it using its keyblade held only its right arm. The armor swung its keyblade and pushed Shijiki back, she however flipped and landed on her feet and dashed towards the armor. She covered herself in a ring of fire and continued the dash. The two locked keyblades for a second but her dash pushed her forward, past the armor.

She smiled thinking that her fire hit the armor. It did hit the armor however the armor then turned around like nothing had happened. She did a slight gasp and then proceeded to grit her teeth and scowled. The armor stabbed the ground with its keyblade and pulled a giant rock out. It then spun around and hit it with its keyblade rushing it towards Shinjiki. She hit it with her keyblade and pushed it away to get some time to get away, but it was too late, she was now caught in a barrage of boulders being pelted at her. With each one she was pushed back further even though with each of her swings she pushed the rocks left and right. It wasn't long before she was close the wall. Her right ankle hit the wall and she looked back quickly and then grew angry that she was being pushed this hard. She quickly did a back-flip and leapt off of the wall flying towards the armor, breaking through whatever rocks it tossed her way.

She swung her keyblade and it made a satisfying sound as it hit the helmet knocking it off. She then landed several feet behind the still standing armor. With a satisfied look she turned around only to be shocked as the armor did a back-flip and picked up its helmet and put it back on. It then turned around and re-summoned its keyblade. Shinjiki was getting tired, both of the battle and physically so she raised her keyblade and summoned a vast storm of lighting to aid her. The armor started to run towards her and it was hit by lighting, however it did not seem to affect it. It continued to run faster and faster as the storm grew more severe and more and more lighting struck it. It then dashed towards Shinjiki its keyblade colliding against her armor causing it to shatter at her right side and cutting her as the lighting that was hitting the armor went through the keyblade and went through Shinjiki.

She slowly turned around and found the armor merely standing there. Parts of her were burnt and she was slightly twitching due to the electricity but she still found the strength to fight. The armor showed no sign of damage and Shinjiki was getting more and more tired. She thought to herself, "Maybe I should have let him go easy on me, Nah. Then this wouldn't be that much fun." As she thought this a smile came across her face. "Maybe I might die…" by thinking this she tried to focus her emotions. The armor started once again to throw giant rocks at her.

Calmly, she started to deflect the rocks. As she was being pushed back she leapt backwards and launched the spire of rock towards the armor. Two rocks collided and a third was shot at a high speed towards Shinjiki. She couldn't hit this one in time so she jumped out of the way and cast reflect in her mind causing her to quickly be surrounded by a sphere of clear hexagons . The rock was blasted into the dome protecting Shinjiruiji. The rocks then stopped and there was a brief break.

Suddenly the armor rushed towards Shinjiki. As she landed she cast a fireball at the armor and it did nothing. The armor jumped up and slammed its keyblade down as Shinjiki blocked it with her keyblade a shockwave emerged and blew the rest of the spire towards the dome. As the rock hit the armor started to lag but quickly recovered. Shinjiki saw this and knew what she had to do. In order to stop the armor and win the fight, she had to break that shield.

As the armor hit the ground she made a break for the dome. The armor saw her and disappeared. It reappeared right in front of her. She swung her keyblade and it caught it with its left hand. She then flipped and blasted fire at its helmet, knocking it off and hitting the dome, thus causing the armor to lag again. She kicked the armor to its side and continued running. As the armor got up and realized what was happening it dug its keyblade into the ground and pulled it up causing spires of earth to head towards Shinjiki. She glanced behind her and saw what was going on. She leapt into the air as a spire was about to hit her when suddenly the armor appeared next to her and hit her on the back with its keyblade slamming her into the dome. As the armor charged at her she began blasting spells onto the dome trying to get it to weaken. As she looked at the armor it kneeled down and appeared to be in pain, as if the spells onto the dome was hurting it. However in burst of will power it begun to stand up and charge at Shinjiki.

The armor was walking, running, sprinting, until finally it was gliding towards her and was about to stab it's keyblade into her when she back-flipped over it causing it to shatter the dome. The explosion blew Shinjiki away until she hit the back wall and fell down, front first. As she got up she said, "So much for that Limit break, now let's end this." however, after stating that she saw Shinjiruiji standing with his keyblade in his right hand. Light then shone unto his left shoulder and an armor pad was crafted onto him.

He looked up at Shinjiki, and hit the pad causing his armor to appear on him. Suddenly he felt all the pain of linking his mind with his armor and all the pain it felt. He was suddenly surrounded by darkness when suddenly his will to survive kicked in. "I… will not… die… here…." As he said this a bright light radiated from him and he yelled, "YOU HEAR ME, I WILL NOT DIE!"

"Wait, that's wasn't his limit break!" As Shinjiki exclaimed this, Shinjiruiji disappeared in a flash of light. Suddenly he was in front of her and she slammed his keyblade into her stomach and launched her into the air. He followed suit and kept hitting her, each hit knocking her across the arena where she had no time to recover. As he continued to wail on her more and more of her armor broke off. As she started to lose consciousness she started to channel her emotions, and in one desperate attempt launched a massive fireball at Shinjiruiji. It hit him and the resulting explosion blasted him across the arena where he got stuck inside of the wall.

As Shinjiki landed she got onto her feet as quick as she could and she then channeled her emotions again while fighting for consciousness. "Alright…. You asked for it…" As she said this her body wrapped itself in light and he armor was restored. Suddenly wings of light sprouted from her back and as she rose into the air she yelled, "LIMIT BREAK!" She rushed towards Shinjiruiji who freed himself from the wall. He then rushed towards her and the tow clashed locking keyblades once more. The two kicked each other off only to rush again and again.

As Shinjiruiji rushed Shinjiki disappeared and reappeared behind him and grabbed him by the neck and flew parallel to the wall smashing his face against it. She then let him go to fall, but he disappeared and attacked her from behind knocking her to the ground. She stood up and blocked his downward strike creating another shockwave that leveled the arena and made the battle ground smooth once again. The two kept moving at the speeds of light attaching each other, both feeling their power waning. Each went to the opposite end of the arena in the air and stood in the air, they then rushed each other for a final time as both charged up their keyblades with a flame strike. The two clashed their blades causing and explosion but both stayed put as the fire raged on, they both let go of their keyblades and pushed out their hands and yelled, "FIRAGA!" The explosion was immense and both were sent downwards onto the ground. Each blasted backwards, their armor torn off and their bodies impacting the ground leaving craters in their wake. As each stopped they tried to get up.

Soon they both were kneeling, and each in incredible pain. As Shinjiruiji struggled for consciousness he felt the light start to leave and his armor fall off. He reached out his hand and his keyblade fell. "I… I can't lose… not now… I've got to win… I have to win…. Please…. I don't want to die… I don't want to die… Get up… GET UP! You can't let them die in vain! You had to have survived… You had to have survived this long for a reason! ... Right? Please, don't go dark, stay in… the… light…" As his last thoughts faded from his mind he fell and closed his eyes… fear gripping his heart. He closed his eyes and started to dream… he dreamt of better days…

"It's finally… over…" Shinjiki was exhausted. Her armor crumbled as she stood up and her wings withered away. She turned around, and looked back at the boy she left on the battle field. She turned back and picked him up and carried him to the now existent exit.

As she carried him and looked at him, she smiled a grim smile and said, "I guess I get to be the first, and maybe last person to say this, but…

Welcome to the Organization."


	4. Battle Four: Dreams of the Heart

Battle Four: Dreams of the Heart

Shinjiruiji jolted awake, only he wasn't where he thought he would be. He looked around and saw nothing but a black void. He looked at himself and realized he was in his armor. "Did it appear to protect me? Where am I?" He thought to himself. "I guess… I failed…" as he uttered those words visions of people he knew flashed through his mind. His friend, his school, his old home, his parents...suddenly the world around him lit up and was filled with bright light. Shinjiruiji closed his eyes for just a second but as he opened them he saw that he was on the roof tops of some town during the sunset.

"Wait… I know this place." As he said his thoughts out loud he walked towards the edge of the building and was standing on it. He looked down and remarked, "Yup, just as high as I remember it… I guess this means… I really am dead…" his armor vanished into light and he sat down onto the edge looking at the sunset. It wasn't long before a woman with a young toddler walked up next to him both looking at the sunset and both not appearing to notice Shinjiruiji.

"Mommy, is this what you get to see every day?"

"That's right. It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yea."

As Shinjiruiji turned his head to look at them, for hearing the strangely familiar conversation made him feel something deep in his heart, he let out a soft gasp as he saw who the woman was. He saw that it was his mother and a younger version of him standing beside him. He reached out to gain their attention but as he did so he slipped off of the edge and began to fall. He looked as the mother clung to her child while looking at the sunset. He thought to himself, "I… remember that day." He looked at the brown haired and amber eyed woman that was his mother and thought. "Soon…" He then closed his eyes and leaned back, ready to feel the impact of landing.

He opened his eyes for a second and then realized he was no longer falling. He was already on the ground, but he was somewhere else. As he was looking around he picked himself up and walked towards a dock. The rest of the world was just bright white, all there was, was an old wooden dock that he was walking towards. When he reached the end of it, the world flashed again and he saw that he was out on a lake. He looked down and saw several fish resting beneath the water. He looked around, the dock was surrounded by huge bushes that look like bushes made out of tall grass stems and around him the lake was surrounded by luscious light green grass. He looked behind him and saw a young man with the same toddler both holding fishing poles. The man's line was already in the water. The toddler cast his line and both appeared to still not notice Shinjiruiji.

He looked at the man and saw his short black hair and green eyes. The man was smiling as he looked at the boy. The look on his face was of pride.

"Hey! I think I caught one!" The boy exclaimed excitedly.

"That was quick, now reel it in and pull hard!" The man explained and patted the boy on the back almost knocking him down, but he kept on his feet reeling with the happiest smile on his face. The man was laughing.

As the fish emerged from the water, Shinjiruiji was falling again off of the building. He saw the man come up from behind the woman and hug her gently. Shinjiruiji, felt a tear fall off of his face as he said, "Dad…" He then looked into the sunset and remembered. Another flash of light occurred and this time he was already standing, this time in front of a burning house. Shinjiruiji heard familiar screams and as he remembered his parents even more, he knelt down and began to cry silently.

It was then that he felt his heart fill with rage and sorrow, his armor appeared once more unto him and he stood up and screamed out, he felt cold as darkness seeped out of his heart and blotted the whole world around him. He was in the darkness again. He could feel himself fading away and his armor being eaten away at. It was then he knew that this was the end. As he closed his eyes and let himself drift away he heard a familiar voice, the voice was crying.

"Just, go! Run! Get out of here! You have to make it. Remember… we will always be with you… We both love you… Now go!" Shinjiruiji opened his eyes and reached out his right hand. Tears continued to fall down his cheeks as light shone from the deepest depths of his heart. He felt a hand in his hand.

"Mom…" As he stood up the world flashed and he saw he was standing on the roof again. This time no man or woman, just a boy looking out over the sunset. He felt the word change around him as he walked closer to the boy, realizing that it was an older version of the young boy. The boy was crying and looking out to the sunset. As the world around them distorted two things remained constant, the boy and the sunset. Shinjiruiji closed his eyes and summoned his keyblade. He aimed it at the sun with his left hand and fired light into it. He could feel the memories of his parents unlocking. And as he dropped his keyblade and opened his eyes he saw the man in a black cloak. He then thought to himself. "No… the darkness won't have me… Mom… Dad…

Thanks…"


	5. Battle Five: Morals

Battle Five: Morals

As Shijiruiji walked up to the man in black the man began to speak.

"You were not in the realm of the conscious and here is the realm of the subconscious… You have awakened from a deep sleep."

"Another dream. Only this time it is a dream. So what happened to my body? I thought I lost." Shinjiruiji inquired.

"You did lose, however the fight was not really to the death, that part was a lie."

"Why would you lie about that? I was almost ready to kill that girl. I actually think that… that I might have…" it slowly dawned oh Shinjiruiji that he would have taken Shinjiki's life, and that he took the lives of the thugs.

"It is customary for our organization to lie about such things at first, for we have found that in the direst of situations it is only then that the heart and body react as one; especially when they are connected with a keyblade. We wanted to pull out your strength and see your full power; your 'limit break'. For once a heart and body has been opened to their limits it is then that the mind can activate it when true danger rears itself, and it is then that you are truly ready for battle."

"But what if I had killed her? That power… it was so much… I wanted to survive but…"

"Now you have regrets about what you were prepared to do. Do not worry; if she looked like she was fatally injured or even knocked out we would have stopped the fight. Currently you both are in the care of some of our best healers in the conscious world. You two won't even have a scar from the fight."

"I don't care about what you could've tried to do! I want to know what if I went too far. What would you do then? Huh?"

"There… is another reason to why we fake the fight for it to be like a death match… The darkness is powerful… it continues to consume hearts and minds, and one day a keyblade wielder's heart will fall to the darkness, but they will still live on. Their keyblade, corrupted by darkness will become a weapon of darkness. It will then be tasked to any and every keyblade wielder to destroy that threat to the safety of the world… Moral ethics aside, it is for the best of everyone. Even if blood must be shed to protect the light and the world it is our duty, our honor, and our curse to fulfill the needs of the many."

"So one day you expect me to take a life?"

"Trust me… you will be doing them a favor by setting their heart free. But it is not just you who must be ready to make the call; it is required of all members of the organization for anyone of us could be taken at any time."

"I… was ready to kill her…"

"I apologize. But there is no better way. Even I had to go through the test, and I too was ready to destroy something I swore to protect. It won't be easy, but the guilt will go away when you see what we have to fight and what we have to prepare for."

"I'm just… I want to apologize."

"She knew the risk when she signed up, we all do. We risk our lives every day. But did you not take a few lives when you first gained the keyblade?"

"I did but… they killed my friends, and I thought I was going to die…"

"You were seeking revenge; revenge will lead you to the path of darkness. I am sorry that you had to take lives to live. However, this could be redemption. If you save lives with the keyblade, it won't matter that you took some."

"I can't redeem what I have done. I took their lives… I didn't have to…"

"Do you really still cherish the lives of those that took others?"

"… yes… they killed my friends… my girlfriend… but they were still people… I shouldn't have killed them…"

"But what about your need to survive? Do you not cherish your own life?"

"I… I do, I want to live my life… but I don't know if continuing to live means taking others that my life is worth it."

"A noble heart… but be realistic, it was either you or them. Your heart made the choice, but so too did the keyblade. It still chooses you as one of its wielders. That must mean something."

"I don't know…"

"It will take some time; you will eventually come to terms with your past. We all have to, or the darkness will destroy us from inside our own hearts…"

"Okay… but promise me this, I never will have to take a life again."

"… I can only promise you that I will not force you to kill anyone, but it is up to your heart of whether you do or do not."

"Then I won't, if I'm dealing with a person I will always try to find a way to keep them alive."

"A noble gesture, however I don't think you will need to worry too much, as the things you will be dealing with will be creatures of darkness. Such as heartless and dream eaters."

"Then I will fight to protect the light."

"There is one more thing. Due to the danger of our missions and the fact that you are new to this society you will be placed on a team of three."

"A team?"

"Yes, they will teach you about real world combat and will protect you."

"Okay, so who are my team mates?"

"One is a boy named Vanitas, the other you know. Her name is

Shinjiki."


	6. Battle Six: The Team

Battle six: The Team

Shinjiruiji woke up in his bed in his grey room. His clothes were restored and his wounds were all healed. He looked at his brown pants and red T-shirt when he noticed someone was opening his door.

"Hello new teammate!" Shinjiki said with a closed eyed smile.

"Sorry, I tried to kill you…" Shinjiruiji said trying to sound as depressed as he could.

"Oh are you still on about that? Lighten up, I told you not to go easy on me. It was actually kind of fun, mind the pain."

"Still, I went too overboard!"

"Hey, that was the idea!" She winked as him and then turned her head to the outside. "Hey! Venitas get your butt over here!"

"Yes ma'am!" Venitas arrived at the doorway. He was light skinned and had long black hair that divided at his shoulders into the front and back. His eyes were yellow and he was wearing a white long-sleeve shirt with white pants. His shoes were also white.

"You don't have to call me Ma'am, Venitas. Just call me Shinjiki. Now come meet our new team member. Shinjiruiji, did I say that right?"

"Yes, you said that right. Sorry it's a long name. But it's nice to meet you two."

"Likewise." Venitas said.

"So who wants to see each other's keyblades?" Shinjiki asked.

"Sure, I'm up for it." Shinjiruiji raised his hand.

"I'm fine with it." Venitas said.

At the same time all three of them summoned their keyblades.

"Wow Venitas, I never saw your keylade before! It looks exactly like Venitas's one in Birth by Sleep!" Shinjiki marveled at his keyblade. His keyblade was black with red lines, the end of it looking somewhat like a large gear. The handle was black and red with the guards were purple and red. Where the hilt and the blade connected was a blue demon eye.

"Well now that we know what each of our keyblades look like, let's get going on our mission." Shinjiki eagerly said.

"Our mission? Already? Where are we going?" Shinjiruiji asked while getting out of bed.

"Houston, where we always go." Shinjiki responded.

The trio walked out of Shinjiruiji's room, but as Venitas and Shinjiki walked ahead Shinjiuiji was stopped by the man in the black cloak. Venitas turned his head and saw the figure, but just looked forward and walked slightly faster.

"So I never asked this question, but where were you when I was looking for you? You were not in the dream world, nor were you conscious." The man asked.

"I… don't know. All I saw was memories and I was saved from a void of darkness by the light from the memories."

"So you were in the depths of your heart… be careful Shinjiruiji… the depths of the heart have chasms of darkness; chasms that you might never be able to crawl out of. It is rare for a person to explore the depths of their hearts in dreams, but if it happens again, be aware of the dark."

"Thank you, sir."

"Now go out and protect the people."

"I will." Shinjiuiji ran and caught up with the others. They walked through the grey hallways quietly until they reached a square room made entirely of glass.

As they walked to the center a man with Spikey green hair approached them wearing the same cloak as the leader only his hood was down.

"So where do we head to?" Shinjiki asked.

"Right here," The man said handing over a map of the city. "Make a portal in this alley way and you should find the heartless yourselves."

"Okay thank you." As the exchange was finished Shinjiki raised her right hand and a portal of light appeared. She walked through it and Venitas did right after. Shinjiruiji was looking at it and stuck his hand in and he watched it disappear. He then pulled it back out of fear, but he then slowly put it back in just as Shinjiki pulled him in by his hand. "Next time, just walk through; we really don't need to be seen."

"Sorry."

The three of them were in an ally way and as they walked out they saw that they were in a little square area. There were a few people so the trio decided to stick close.

"Alright, now Shinjiruiji, I know you've never sensed or even seen a heartless before, but just know that these are pure bloods." Shinjiki whispered into his ear.

"So they're only made of darkness?" He mumbled to her.

"Correct. And you'll know they're close when you can feel a dark energy, almost like your heart is being chilled."

"Thanks."

Venitas turned around towards Shinjiruiji,"Okay, if you feel or sense one, cast stopza on the whole area or tell us, but don't summon your keyblade."

"Okay, got it."

It took no longer than a few seconds before Shinjiruiji and the others felt their hearts start to feel colder. They looked around and Shinjiruiji was the first to spot one. It was all black, and its head was round and had two antennas, but the rest of it was like the body of an ant enlarged except it had four legs instead of six and it walked using mainly its hind legs. Its eyes had no pupils and were completely yellow.

Shinjiruiji tried to cast Stopza but nothing happened. Venitas then saw the Shadow heartless and he cast Stopza. Suddenly all the people were still and then Shinjiki and Vanitas summoned their keyblades. Venitas then jumped into the air and as he did so the signature black cloak appeared around him as he flipped and smashed his keyblade on the heartless. Shinjiki was running and snapped her left hand's fingers and all the people disappeared in a bright light.

Suddenly the shadow heartless appeared and surrounded the group in a circle as Shinjiki got in between Venitas and Shinjiruiji. Shinjiruiji summoned his keyblade and he noticed it was heavier than before. As more and more heartless came in, the group back-stepped further and further until they were about three feet from each other. Shinjiruiji said, "I got this." And as he raised his keyblade he stabbed it into the ground and was kneeling but nothing happened.

"Wait, don't tell me, our leader didn't tell you this yet, did he?" Shinjiki said while putting her face in her left palm.

"Tell me what?" Shinjiruiji replied as he got up and backed up.

"It takes a while for our powers to transfer into this world. The castle is different because it's in-between realms and consciousness."

"Oh now someone tells me!"

"THUNDER!" As Venitas screamed this, a storm of lighting rained down destroying the heartless. The other two snapped into focus as the three looked each other in the eyes and nodded their heads. They all ran out towards the hoard of heartless. All three jumped and slammed their keyblades down, and gained some ground. Heatless swarmed around them and so they swung their keyblades as the heartless leapt and ducked when they couldn't deflect.

Shinjiruiji looked over to Shinjiki and saw a heartless about to attack her from behind. He yelled fire and a small fire ball knocked the heartless off course as it leapt. Shinjiki turned to see who had saved her and her eyes widened as she blasted and ice spell missing shinjiruiji's head freezing the heartless that was about to jump him. Shinjiruiji smashed the ice against another heartless and continued to fight.

Suddenly the swarm directed their attacks to Venitas and as he was nearly over whelmed both Shinjiruiji and Shinjiki cast thunder destroying the river of heartless heading his way. But suddenly another river of heartless flooded from and ally and Shinjiruiji jumped out of the way. Venitas however jumped onto the river and rode it like it was a solid mass. Heartless jumped one by one out of the river and Venitas slashed them one by one until the mass of darkness was approaching a wall. Venitas then jumped onto the wall and jumped back and slashed through the river destroying every heartless in it. He then knelt down and de-spawned his keyblade. The other two walked up to him and put away their keyblades.

"Venitas, that was amazing!" Shinjiki said ecstatically.

"Nice one, you certainly showed me up." Shinjiruiji was laughing.

Venitas was breathing hard, but smiled. "You know, for a supposed training mission that was harder than it should have been."

"Those heartless came out of nowhere, they must have sensed us." Shinjiki deducted. "Well mission accomplished, now let's go back to the castle." The three walked back into the ally and Shinjiki snapped her fingers and the area returned to normal. "You're going to have to practice that in your dreams, by the way."

As they got to the end of the ally, Shinjiruiji looked at the setting sun and remembered what he just went through.

"Hey guys."

"Yes, Shinjiruiji?" they both said.

"I have something to show you."

"What is it?" Venitas asked.

"When do you like surprises?" Shinjiki inquired.

"Who said it was a surprise?"

"Guys?"

"Yes?" they both responded again.

"Can I show you it?"

"Sure." Shinjiki said.

"I think I need the map."

"Okay, what for?" She said while handing it over.

"For this." Shinjiruiji looked at the map and opened a portal. "Quickly, I don't know what I'm doing!"

The three ran through it and Venitas said, "At least he's honest." The three then stopped when they saw where they were. They were on top of a building.

"Wow, the sunset is so pretty from here!" Shinjiki said as she walked towards the edge with Venitas.

"So where are we?" Venitas asked.

"This… used to be a special place of mine."

"A special place, huh? Bring any dates here?" Shinjiki asked coyly while she and venitas sat down at the edge with her swinging her legs.

"Dates? No, but it's a place I recently found again. It has its importance to me."

"I understand. I was just kidding."

"I know." Shinjiruiji decided to sit on the edge as well in-between his two teammates and as he sat he looked into the sunset. The sun was still orange yet the clouds in front of it were red while the others were various hues of light purple wrapping around the sky.

"So it seem like you two have some kind of history, do you guys know each other from somewhere?" Shinjiruiji wondered.

"Well we would occasionally meet in the halls and he sat at the same lunch tables as me with this guy with long silver hair. We became friends as we would just casually talk and get to know each other. He always seemed to be around ever since I joined the society or the organization or whatever you want to call it. Isn't that right venitas?"

"You think I'm a friend?"

"Of course I do! You've been with me ever since I joined, practically."

"I know but I thought you thought I was just a dork."

"With what I just saw you pull off, you are far from a dork. Now the only dork here is Shinjiruiji here."

"Hey!"

"Relax I'm only kidding! Ha ha."

The three laughed and stared at the sunset. The wind was calm and Venitas's coat disappeared and Shinjiki used some magic to summon cool water that floated for everyone to drink. The three of them were all smiling and Shinjiruiji felt in his heart his parents watching him. He then closed his eyes and thought to himself,

'These are my friends.'


End file.
